A Touch Of Darkness
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: This fan fic is set at the beginning of the half blood prince but may or may not follow some of the story line of it.  Happy Reading  hopefully  :D
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1:**_  
><em>

_Hermione_

Professor Snape stood at the front of the class room, his face carrying his usual disdainful stare. There was a girl I didn't recognise standing at the front of the class next to him. She was wearing Gryffindor robes and carrying a handful of books. Her hair was tied up messily, letting some small tendrils of curly blonde hair fall loose. Her dark rimmed eyes were filled with innocence. "We have a new student today, she just transferred here from The Beauxbatons Academy. I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome." Snape said to us as the girl sat down in an empty seat next to me. I drew my attention from the girl and back to the lesson.

When class ended I walked up to the new girl, "Hi, I'm Hermione, what's your name?" She turned around, startled "My name is Adrianna." We continued walking to the Gryffindor common room, chatting and getting to know each other on the way, until we bumped into Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Granger." He sneered. I just glared at him until Adrianna spoke. "Hi, my name's Adrianna, what's your's?" She asked. Anyone could tell that she was flirting with him. "Draco Malfoy" he replied and then walked off suddenly. "Wow. That guy is hot!" Adrianna looked over her shoulder to watch Draco go.

"Oh no. You DO NOT want to have a thing with Malfoy. Not a good idea, trust me."

"Why? Have you guys dated or something?"

"No, but he is not a nice person, Adrianna." We walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. When we arrived there Harry and Ron met us at the door. "Hey Hermione and..." Harry trailed off.

"Adrianna." She informed him.

"Nice to meet you. Hermione, can we talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure." I answered. Adrianna walked over to the fire place and made herself comfortable in an armchair with one of her books.

"What are you doing with her?" Ron asked

"What do you mean?"

"With Voldemort on the rise, you can't just start trusting people instantly." Harry replied.

"You two are being utterly idiotic." I shook my head at my two suspicious friends.

_Adrianna_

I tried to concentrate on my book but I was unable to stop my mind from wandering to Draco. Those sky blue eyes felt as if they were seeing into my soul. I wondered why Hermione was so against him. He didn't seem like a bad person, just troubled. A thought popped into my head. What if I went wandering through the castle near the Slytherin common room and just happened to bump into Draco again. I quietly put down my book and started to head outside the common room. I looked over to Harry Potter, Hermione and a red head that I hadn't yet met, who were still deep in conversation and oblivious to me. I slipped outside and stopped myself. How could I have been so stupid? I have been in the castle for a total of about half an hour. I don't know how to navigate it. I don't even know where the Slytherin common room is. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking me over. I looked up and saw a girl with a scowl on her face and a Slytherin scarf around her neck. "Watch where you're going, loser." She sneered then continued on her way. Once I had picked myself up off the ground an idea popped into my head. I could follow this vile girl and she would lead me to the common room. I had to make sure she didn't know I was following her though. Even the girls at Beauxbatons knew Slytherin's reputation. I followed her down to the basement where the common room must be. We must have been under the lake because the temperature had dropped several degrees. I heard a noise coming from behind me and turned around to see who it was. As soon as I did this I was knocked to the ground. I was about to start yelling at the person but then I saw who it was. Draco. He was holding out his hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and pulled myself up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologised.

"No, its fine, I should have been paying more attention too."

"You're Adrianna, right?" His eyes were gazing into mine intently. Those eyes made me feel like I could just melt. "Yeah."

"What are you doing down here? You're not in Slytherin." Crap! I hadn't thought about what I would say if I was asked why I'm down here. "I..ummm...I..." I trailed off. Draco slowly started smiling, and then laughing, at me. It seemed like he didn't do this very often. "Did you come down here to try and bump into me?" His eyes kept staring. I could feel my face starting to go red but I tried to keep my cool. "Cocky much?"

"Can you tell me another reason why you're down here?" He was teasing me, not maliciously, just playfully. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. We stood there in silence just looking into each others eyes. I could almost feel electricity running in the air between us. "Malfoy? What are you doing?" A pudgy boy with dark hair and Slytherin robes called out to Draco. "Nothing Goyle, nothing of your concern." He said to the boy, his words cold as ice. I started to turn away when Draco grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Meet me at the Boathouse after classes tomorrow?" I just nodded and continued on my way out of the dungeons. YES! I was meeting up with probably the hottest guy in Hogwarts! Now only one problem...I have no idea where the boathouse is...


	2. Chapter 2

_Draco_

I watched her walk away and then turned to face Goyle. "What are you looking at?" I asked him as I pushed past him and continued into the common room. Goyle said nothing and followed me. I made my way into the dorms and laid down on my bed. Goyle hadn't followed me in here and no one else was in the room. I let my mind wander to the girl I had just set up a date with. I don't know what had come over me. I mean, there wasn't really anything special about her. Well, she did have gorgeous emerald green eyes and hair that was the colour of fire and full of curls yet I longed to run my hands through it. I thought about what my father would say if he knew. Of course he would not approve, as usual, because she is not in Slytherin. To him, anyone who was not in Slytherin was as bad as a mudblood. Mudblood...that reminded me. The girl, Adrianna, had been walking with Hermione when I bumped into her earlier. Great. Not only is she not in Slytherin but she is also friends with the ones I am destined to hate. This is not going to end well but I couldn't get her off my mind.

_Hermione_

I saw her enter with a huge smile on her face. I slammed my book shut and looked her straight in the eyes. Suddenly her smile vanished. "Where were you?" I asked, standing up out of my seat and crossing my arms across my chest. "Well..." she trailed off. I could tell she was trying to think of an excuse when all of a sudden she crossed her arms and was glaring at me. "That is none of your business." Her lips were pursed and she stood defiantly, like a teenager getting scolded. I was about to start a fight when I stopped myself. Why was I acting like this? Adrianna can do what she wants. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." The anger faded from her eyes and her smile returned.

"That's ok, I know with everything going on you guys are stressed at the moment." She walked past me up to her room and then turned back to face me. "You don't know where the boathouse is, do you?"

"Yeah sure. I can show you...

"NO! I mean, I'm sure I can find it myself if you tell me what its near." I was going to question why she didn't want me to show her but then I remembered my outburst previously and bit my tongue. "There is stairs leading down there from the entrance courtyard, just go in the direction of the lake."

"Thanks." She turned and went into her dorm without another word.

_Adrianna_

My dorm was empty when I walked in. I sighed in relief and welcomed the silence and solitude. I made my way over to what I assumed to be my bed, as my trunk was sitting next to it. I flopped onto my bed and let loose all the emotion I had been keeping inside. I started jumping around and cheering like a maniac until I heard footsteps. I dropped onto my bed with a thud and tried to look casual. A small blonde girl with curly hair walked in, took a book from her belongings and left again. I let out another sigh and allowed my mind to wander with thoughts of Draco. I slowly drifted of into a heavy sleep, my mind still reeling over my first day at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Adrianna_

I slipped into an empty bathroom to check my hair and makeup. I fished my lip balm out of my bag and started re-applying. This was my final stop before I went down to meet Draco at the boathouse. Today had flown by so fast. I let my thoughts wander until i saw something behind me in the mirror. I spun around and saw a girl. Her dark brown hair was tied into two pigtails and she wore glasses similar to Harry Potter's. Her face carried a look of almost contempt that no one should have. Oh and she was also a ghost. "What are you doing in MY bathroom?" she screeched. Her voice echoed around the whole bathroom. "I-I-I was j-just checking my m-m-makeup." I stuttered. Out of all the things that came with the magical world I lived in, ghosts freaked me out the most. I don't know why, they just did. "Oh...going on a date or something?"

"Or something..."

"Well, now that we've had our girl chat...GET OUT!" She flew around me and the disappeared into a nearby cubical. I didn't wast anytime and hurried out of the bathroom, not wanting to annoy this ghost any further. I rushed out of the bathroom so fast that as soon as I walked into the corridor I ran right into someone. Why did I keep doing that? When we both finally got ourselves back together we stood up to face each other. She was a girl that looked my age. Her pale blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a strange pair of glasses. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's quite all right. I was distracted by the wrackspurts..." She examined my head, "Wow, you're head is full of them...Oh, my name is Luna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Luna, I'm Adrianna." I looked anxiously down the hallway. "Look Luna, I would love to stay and get to know you but I have to meet someone."

"I understand, I also have things to do. My shoes seem to have vanished again so I have to look for them, bye Adrianna."

"Cya" I replied over my shoulder as I had already started making my way down the hall.

_Draco_

My mind was reeling over the impossible task I had been given. How could I be expected to do this? I paced the boathouse, ignoring the whole world and only concentrating on my thoughts. I stopped my pacing and gazed out the window. The overcast weather only added to my already dreary mood. Soft footsteps snapped me out of my daze. Adrianna stood at the door of the boathouse. Her long, curly hair seemed a more vibrant red than the last time I had seen her. She leaned on the arch of the doorway and simply said "Hey." and smiled at me.

"Hello." I replied. The silence stretched on. I had no idea it would be this awkward between us. "So, why did you want to meet me here?" I opened my mouth to answer her question but then closed it. I don't know why I asked to meet her here. Before I could stop myself I blurted out "I just had to see you again, alone." Another awkward silence followed. She cautiously made her way inside the boathouse. "Is this where the first years are taken on the boats?" I was about to make a snide sarcastic comment when again I stopped myself. I don't know why I was monitoring my behavior so much today. I've never really cared about anyone else's feelings and why should I? No one has ever cared about mine. I simply answered her "Yes." Adrianna moved from the doorway over to a window facing the black lake. "Its amazing, isn't it?" She peered out across the lake, over to the vast scenery beyond. I gradually made my way over to her and stood next to her. I noticed that she was only a tiny bit shorter than me. This made me want to grow a few inches. Without looking down I placed my hand on the window sill only it wasn't the sill I felt. My hand was now resting on hers. Her eyes shot up to me at my touch. Her vivid emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the bare light. Without another thought crossing my mind I moved my hand up to cup her chin. I slowly moved her delicate face until her lips were centimeters away from my own. I paused to examine her more closely for a moment. Her eyes were closed, anticipating my kiss, her cheeks were flushed a slight pink and her lips were so luscious I finally gave in and drew them into mine.

_Adrianna_

His kiss took me by surprise. It started gentle, our lips only touching, but then it grew to a more passionate and deep kiss. I began to forget where his lips ended and mine began, they melted together in a way that was so perfect. I ran my hands through his ash blonde hair and softened my body against his. This was the first time I had ever kissed anyone and I had always wanted it to be special and this didn't disappoint. My heart beat raced and I could feel the thudding from my feet all the way up to my ears. Too soon Draco broke his lips from mine. I drew in a sharp breath and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on top of mine. I breathed out a sigh of relief and forgot everything in the world apart from the guy holding me.


End file.
